


beg

by moffnat



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sex Toys, just a cute lil thing :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffnat/pseuds/moffnat
Summary: Dimitri didn’t know which was more intoxicating: watching Marianne look at him as her lips wrapped around his cock, or the plug in his ass that buzzed at a low speed, the remote control resting in her hand.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26
Collections: Bottomitri Weekend





	beg

The cuffs around his wrists rattled on the open frame headboard as Dimitri squirmed, desperate to be free. His breath came fast and his legs writhed against the sheets beneath him. “My love,” he whispered, strung out, desperate and submissive to his wife’s control. “ _God,_ I can’t...”

Dimitri didn’t know which was more intoxicating: watching Marianne look at him as her lips wrapped around his cock, or the plug in his ass that buzzed at a low speed, the remote control resting in her hand.

Marianne’s tongue swirled around the head. Dimitri moaned as she took him deeper, and he would give anything to bury his hands in her soft hair and hold it back for her, pet her, stroke her forehead. But his arms were bound. Dimitri yanked again in hopes that long hours at the gym would grant him clemency here, but he was left wanting.

Her mouth left his cock with a gentle _pop._ Marianne giggled when she looked at him, still so shy and sweet, even like this. “I’m sorry. You’ll be free soon.”

“Not soon enough.” Dimitri throbbed in her hand, and he shivered as she placed a light kiss to the slit of his head, drips of fluid making her lips glisten. “You have no idea what you do to me, do you?”

“I have some idea.” Marianne licked the pre-cum and sucked to make sure she’d claimed it all. “You like to do this to me, too. I see why you enjoy it so much. But I don’t think I’m nearly as, um...”

“Whiny?” chuckled Dimitri. “I can’t help it. I need to touch you _so_ badly, Marianne. This is the worst.” He battled with the restraints again, to no avail. “How can you be so cruel to me?”

“I think it’s cute when you get antsy.” Marianne pressed a kiss to his hipbone before rising. She straddled him, naked and perfect, the light of the afternoon sun glowing through the window behind her. Her breasts were full, having grown two cup sizes since he met her as a result of several pregnancies, and the subtle stretch marks on her belly only spurned his desire. She was _his_ wife, the mother of his children, the one person he loved in the world more than anything.

And he couldn’t even fucking touch her.

“Don’t look at me like that,” she laughed, teasing him with a kiss to his bearded jaw. “Are you really suffering?”

“Of course not. But also, yes.”

“I’m sorry.” Marianne traced her finger down the center of his chest, making shapes in the blonde hair she loved so much. “How can I help?”

“Let me fuck you,” he practically begged. “I’m not good at this. I’m too impatient.”

“It’s sweet, though. It makes me feel desired.” Marainne tucked his long hair behind his ear. Twelve years of marriage should have taught her that Dimitri’s need for her could burn down a city, especially when it’d led to five beautiful children, but her self-doubt had never really gone away since high school. Only lessened.

Dimitri moved his hips to catch a better angle for the plug, and it made him shudder as the silicone met his inner pleasure, tingling in his toes. “Please,” he asked again. “There has never been anything I desire more than you.”

Marianne smiled warmly. She couldn’t deny it. “Well, I guess when you put it that way...” 

She leaned down to him, and they shared several tender kisses, basking in their love. Marianne settled back at Dimitri’s hips and took his cock in hand, sinking down to let him fill her.

They moaned in unison. Marianne took her time, grinding her hips to make him feel every move of her muscles, in and out. She planted her hands at the center of his chest and set a slow pace. Rising, falling. Dimitri let his head fall back to the pillow. He closed his eye and groaned, forcing himself to focus on the wet heat Marianne was giving him, and the subtle vibrations pressing inside from the gemstone plug that was meant for her.

“Dimitri,” Marianne whimpered. He shouldn’t look at her. He couldn’t. It would only worsen the ache, tugging at the need he suppressed to keep himself sane, but how could he resist? Dimitri opened his eye. Marianne had thrown her head back and her mouth was half-open, her breasts bouncing as she rode him, the sun making her hair look more like the sky than it ever had.

“ _Please,_ ” Dimitri begged. “Fuck, please, Marianne. Let me touch you. I need you. I need to feel you everywhere.”

A coy smile spread across her face. She lifted the plug’s remote and pressed a single button.

Pulsing vibrations ravished Dimitri from the inside. He moaned high to the ceiling as Marianne sped her pace, and he bucked his hips to meet her, basking in her little sounds of pleasure. They rolled and rocked and thrust in tandem until they both began to drip with sweat. Marianne squealed in that sweet way of hers as she came, her muscles squeezing his cock just enough, tighter than she already was. Dimitri saw stars. All at once, his pleasure followed hers, his ass clenching the plug as he spilled into Marianne, his toes curling into the sheets and his thighs, trembling. He gasped for air by the time the high fell. Marianne lowered her head atop his chest to catch her breath, turning off the plug, tossing the remote aside. 

The two of them lay in a sweaty heap. The room smelled of sex, such a familiar scent, and he smiled to hear Marianne’s happy breathing -- he could tell the difference when she smiled. “Will you untie me now, my love?” Dimitri asked with fondness. “I’ll keep begging if I must.”

“Mm. That depends,” she said, tracing her lips along his sternum. Marianne knew what came next. She could surely feel it in the way Dimitri’s cock had refused to soften, how his hips still moved so slow beneath her, longing for friction. “I suppose I can.”

She lifted her head. Marianne’s hair was tousled and messy, and she was gorgeously undone.

“When do the kids get home?” Dimitri asked as she slid off of him. He smirked to see white trickling down her thighs. “We still have time before school’s out, don’t we?”

“About an hour,” said Marianne as she worked at his restraints. “They’ll be home at three.”

“Good.”

The second Dimitri was free, he snatched Marianne by the waist and flipped her on her back. She giggled and laughed as he smothered her with his hands, every inch of her body now his to manipulate as she had done to him, and he fucked her so hard that the bedframe broke for the third time that year.

**Author's Note:**

> this is me pushing my "there are other ways for a woman to dom a man besides anal sex" agenda  
> this is also me pushing my "dimimari are in True Love with each other and have a great relationship" agenda  
> i'm on [twitter](http://twitter.com/moffnat) but i warn you, it's a mess over there  
> xoxo thanks for the read!


End file.
